


A Pirate Bride For Me

by JesterMonkey



Category: Original Work, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Other, Pirate romance, Pirates, Romance, slowburn, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: Henrietta wanted so much more in life, moreover, she wanted a wealthy husband so she could live a rich and lavish life. A cruel turn of events takes her life onto a completely different voyage as she is kidnapped by pirates with nowhere to go but the bottom of the ocean. Now, as the only woman on a ship full of thriving, pillaging, and lowlife scum Henri will have to make the most out of a bad situation.Perhaps she can get revenge on the handsome Captain Elijah will she's at it.
Kudos: 1





	A Pirate Bride For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea brewing for a while now, finally decided to put pen to paper (or fingers to keyboard, I guess).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to leave some feedback!
> 
> Stay safe!

“Henri, this has got to be your worst idea yet!”

Henrietta peeked out from behind the wooden screen and smiled cheekily to her roommate. Jocelyn’s frown slowly softened as her eyes traced the lacy patterns of her gown. This was nothing like the puffy ballgowns the other ladies would wear, this dress was slim and sleek. A deep red fabric covered the bodice and was lined with white, lacy trim. At the waist, the red fabric opened outwards to reveal a frilly, white underskirt.

“Really?” Henri grinned. “I think this is my best idea yet!”

Jocelyn sighed, brushing at her stained apron. “You look beautiful. You’ll blend right in.”

“I don’t want to blend in!” She hissed. “I want to stand out!”

Henrietta spun in circles around her roommate, grabbing her hands and dancing with her in the tiny, dusty room. Jocelyn smiled sweetly as they danced together.

Jocelyn was the only other kitchen servant who could stand to be around Henri. They were almost friends in a way, but neither woman considered the other a dear friend. The relationship between them was strange, they were as thick as thieves and they spent nearly every waking moment at each other’s side.

Henri did not want to admit she had friends here, if she did, she might grow to miss them when she became a wealthy woman. The dynamic would change, and their friendship would suffer as a result. Henri liked to keep a barrier between herself and others for this reason.

“Can you imagine it, Josie? I could be dancing with a wealthy gentleman!”

“Don’t forget handsome, Henri.” Jocelyn snickered. “He has to be handsome!”

“I’d dance with a man three times my age if it meant I’d get to live happily and wealthily!”

“You’ll truly take any man who will have you?”

Henri grinned, conscious of the duplicitous scheme she had been brewing up in her head. “Yessir!”

“Right…So, he’ll sweep you off your feet.” She chuckled. “Then he’ll take you away to his manor and find out that he won himself a scullery maid!”

Henri pushed off her. “Oh! Hush!” She snapped. “These men just need a pretty thing to take away and marry.”

“Yes, but she needs to have status and wealth! You know, the very things we don’t have.” Jocelyn put her hand on her hips. “When they find out that you lied, they’ll put you on the stocks…or worse!”

Henri turned and approached the bedroom door, she peeked out into the corridor. “If it comes to that, it’ll be much better than this.”

Jocelyn marched towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. “I…I just want you to be careful.”

“I will. Stop fussing.”

“Well, in that case, you should hurry. It’ll be starting any minute!”

“I know!”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Jocelyn whispered.

“Will you be quiet?” Henri hissed. “I’m waiting for the right moment.”

Jocelyn shook her head. “I’m going to miss you, Henri.”

Henri grinned, her eyes traced behind her shoulder to look at Jocelyn.

“Do you mean that?” She beamed.

Jocelyn’s face flushed red. “I do.” She smiled. “Don’t forget about me when you’re a rich man’s wife, okay?”

Henri turned back to Jocelyn and hugged her, squeezing her tightly. This was their first hug in years. Henri pulled away from her and twisted the doorknob. She gave Jocelyn a reassuring smile as she slithered through the opening and closed the door behind her. Henri’s eyes carefully scanned the corridor as she made her way to the ballroom. This was her only chance to escape this life.

Once a year, the governor hosted a party where all the eligible bachelor’s in the region would come to find themselves a wife. This debutante ball was way for businessmen to connect and trade daughters, everyone who was invited lived in lavish, high-class society. As Henrietta worked earlier that day, she noticed that they checked for invites at the door and she would use this to her advantage.

Who would check the invite of a lady who had already made her way into the building?

Henri had lived there for five years and was invisible to the governors and wealthy people who frequented the manor.

She came to the entrance of the servant’s quarters and peered out from behind the door. Countless lords and ladies crowded the foyer. Their clothes were extravagantly decorated with bows, ribbons and laces. The stench of all their perfumes burned her eyes and nose as she looked for an opening.

Henri felt a faint, hot breath on her ear. She gasped and turned around to face three other women, all in plain and pretty gowns. They exchanged knowing smiles. The girl with red hair was named Elle, as Henri remembered. The other two were blonde-haired and unfamiliar to her, perhaps they were new to the estate.

“You too?” Henri chuckled.

Elle frowned. “If you think this is the first time someone’s done this, you are sorely mistaken.”

Henri grinned as she pushed open the door and stepped into the foyer. “Well, ladies. I’m going to be the first to succeed!”

She turned on her heel, coming face to face with another lady. Her face was white with makeup and her lips bright red. Henri smiled sweetly and put her index finger to her lips before disappearing into the crowd, eyeing the woman as her horrified face faded into the crowd of other pale faces. Henri grinned to herself as she walked up the stairs and headed to the main hall where the ball was taking place. Every other girl at the ball looked the same. They wore their hair the same way and they wore very similar dresses. Henri bit her lip as she came to the top of the stairs, looking down at the ladies and gentlemen down below. She grabbed her long, raven hair and twisted it in her finger.

Perhaps she should have put more effort into her look than simply wearing a pretty dress.

Her eyes were drawn to a gentleman in the crowd who was looking directly at her. He stared at her with a faint smile on his face, even from atop the stairs it was apparent that he was a handsome man. He would not stop staring at her, it was like she was the only woman in the room. Henri’s face flushed red as she jerked her head to the side to avert the man’s gaze as he strode up the staircase. As he drew closer Henri’s mouth felt dry, she had never talked to a wealthy man on equals terms. She had no idea what to say.

Perhaps she should have rehearsed this as Jocelyn had suggested.

“I can’t help but notice you standing here all alone, Miss.” The gentleman said with a soft, airy voice. “Are you being accompanied by someone?”

Henri blushed as she turned to face the man. Closing the distance made him appear even better looking. He was a tall and slender man; his face was sharp and angular. Sharp, high cheekbones and strong jaw accentuated by a patchy goatee which outlined his thin lips. His eyes were dark and brooding as he scanned Henri’s face.

Henri looked down to her hands and twiddled her thumbs. “I-I’m alone, yes.”

The man bowed down, delicately grabbing one of her hands and kissing her knuckles. His goatee tickled her skin. She didn’t hate the sensation. He still held Henri’s hand as he rose.

“Well, not anymore.” He smiled sweetly. “Shall we?”

He released Henri’s hand from his grip and swiftly linked arms with her. He led her towards the ballroom, Henrietta limply following him at his side. The man chuckled.

“Are you nervous?” He said as they entered the large ballroom.

Henri’s eyes widened as she scanned the room. A large crystal chandelier hung above a dance floor, candlelight glowed brilliantly in the room, creating a soft orange glow in the room. Several couples had already begun to dance in the centre of the room. Her eyes felt watery as the lights shone brightly in her eyes. The entire room was hypnotic to look at, as colours and lights swirled before her. Her eyes looked to the gentleman beside her and she smiled weakly at him. In this orange glow, the man’s sun-kissed and tanned skin was not so obvious.

He smiled back at her. “There’s nothing to be nervous about. I’m here.”

Henri took a deep breath. “And who are you exactly?”

The man grinned at her, leading her further into the room and linger by a potted plant. She scanned the man, observing every minute detail on the man. His dark hair was long and wavy, neatly tied at the back. He wore what looked like a repurposed naval uniform, blue coat with white shirt and tights. The coat had the yellow trim but was missing the brass buttons. Up close, he had numerous, tiny scars across his left cheek and forehead.

“By the look of your attire, you must be in the Navy.” Henri squinted at him.

He scratched the back of his neck and grinned. “You have a good eye, Miss. May I ask for your name?”

“Henrietta Thorne.” She replied with a stern look in her eyes. “And yours?”

The man jokingly bowed. “Captain Elijah Barrett, at your service.”

Henri curtsied with a giggle. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “What brings you here?”

Elijah adjusted his coat. “I came here in search of a wife, or simply a good time. I… didn’t expect someone to catch my eye so quickly.”

“Oh…Really?” Henri blushed. “What makes you say that?”

He stepped closer to her and leaned into her ear. “If I may, you looked rather ravishing atop those stairs. Any man who bears witness to that sight would be a fool to talk to any other girl.”

Henri’s whole body became tense as she felt his hot breath on her skin. _Well, that was easy_ , she thought to herself. When she was Henrietta the servant, men walking by would give her a hungry glance and bright smile, but she never expected a man to be this forward with her once she removed the apron and bonnet.

A smile slowly cracked onto her face. This man was her ticket out of here.

“Oh, but sir, I hardly know you.” She feigned a blush. “Perhaps we should get to know one another before we make a decision. After all, there are so many handsome gentlemen here.”

“And there are no ladies lovelier than you!” Elijah gasped, taking her hand and pulling her towards the dance floor. “Come, dance with me.”

Elijah’s voice was oddly crystalline. Every word he spoke was clear and enunciated with the utmost caution. He spoke with a high-class voice whilst looking particularly middle-class.

“I don’t dance!” Henri winced, limply trying to pull away from him. His grip on her was strong and unyielding.

“Nonsense!” Elijah beamed at her as he whisked her onto the dance floor and got into position. “Just follow my lead. Can you do that?”

“I can try.” Henri blushed, averting his dark blue eyes.

Henri felt ridiculous as she allowed the man to flaccidly swing, spin and dip her around the room. This looked more akin to doing laundry than dancing, Henri thought to herself. Now she knew how the coats she would dance with felt. She felt plain silly. Elijah laughed as she kept looking down to her feet. His laugh rang in her ears like church bells. The man had a strange, near villainous tone in his laughter which caught Henri off-guard. She couldn’t help but laugh with him, she too had a villainous laugh or ‘witch laughter’ as the other maids so kindly put it.

Elijah smiled brilliantly as he continued to throw Henri around the dance floor. She was becoming warmer to this man’s presence, though she felt moronic wanting to go for the first man greeted her. Henrietta was a prize to be won, if these men knew what was good for them, they’d have swept her off her feet when they had the chance. Such as Captain Elijah who was quite literally sweeping Henri off her feet.

As a young girl, she always knew that she would be a prize catch to young men. Her mother told her so, and Henri’s mother was beautiful. Her father always said that she was her spitting image, which made Henri feel extraordinary about her future prospects as someone’s wife. She did eventually grow into a fine young woman, shamefully trapped behind a scullery maid uniform. Henri had long, raven which nearly reached her buttocks, the thin locks gracefully falling at either side of her face. While she was not as tall or voluptuous as the other ladies, she was proud to sport wide hips which would be perfect for childbearing. Her face was in the shape of a heart, and her wide brown eyes shone like gemstones.

It was useless pretending that she wasn’t pretty when that was her ticket out of the life of a scullery maid.

No wealthy man wants to marry a maid, if anything, he would rather use her as his plaything. Henri knew she deserved so much better than that. She was going to live the life that her parents had planned for her.

She was not always a lowly maid. Her father co-owned a fishing company with one of his closest friends. For years they lived happily, living a modestly wealthy life. Things turned grim when Henri’s mother was viciously murdered for the few pieces of coin she had in her purse. Not too long after, her father drowned at sea; a sad, lonely, and drunken death. Being a young woman, Henri could not inherit her father’s half of the business, all of which went to his business partner. Soon enough, Henri was forced to work in the governor’s manor as a maid without a coin to her name. Henrietta went from a life of sewing doilies with her mother to scrubbing pots and pans.

If this naval officer was her key to living a better life, she was going to take this opportunity no matter the cost.

The music stopped and Elijah ground to a halt, leaving Henri to clumsily crash into him. The pair exchange soft smiles as the room erupted in applause for the band who politely bowed to the dancers.

Elijah leaned in closer. “Well done.” He breathed. “You’re a natural.”

Henri smiled sweetly as she turned her head to him. “You’re being too polite. You threw me about this room like a ragdoll.”

“It’s been a pleasure, Miss Thorne,” Elijah said softly, bending down and kissing her hand. “But there are so many men vying for your attention. I’ll leave you be.”

“And where will you be?” Henri grinned.

Elijah stepped backwards, slowly disappearing into the crowd of people. “In the garden. Waiting for you. It has the loveliest view of the ocean; I’ll be there until sunset.”

Henri’s cheeks flushed red as she felt his fingertips gently brush the skin of her palm and vanish into thin air. She held her hand close to her chest as she scanned the room, looking to where he could have gone. Henri breathed in deeply as she smiled. Sunset was at seven o’clock, she had three hours to find herself a husband. It was naïve to settle on the first man who talked to her after all.

The next man Henri encountered was a young man, sporting bushy mutton chops at either side of his face. They briefly bonded over a shared name. He was Henry and she, Henrietta. However, the conversation quickly turned rather dull as boring as the man repeatedly asked her about the weather. He wasn’t a very bright chap, it would seem. When he had asked for her name a second time, Henri knew it was best to move on and stop wasting her time.

Another young man had caught her attention, although, he incessantly bragged about the number of wild beasts he had managed to kill in his hunting expeditions to Africa. He even wore a cheetah’s skin over his suit. While the charm of adventures in Africa was exciting at first, the thrill quickly wore off before too long. Each story sounded more absurd and dramatic than the last. Henri was nothing like the vapid young women who gathered around to hear his tales. Henri began to wonder if any of it was true in the first place.

She encountered a pair of twins, or rather triplets as the two men called themselves. Both young men were identical in every way and spoke in near unison. They wore the same suit and had the same deadpan look on their faces. Both men were desperate to find themselves a wife, as evidenced by their instant proposal to her. The encounter was far too surreal for her to handle, so Henri pointed them to a pair of twin girls they could go bother.

A drunken older fellow had fallen to the floor directly in front of Henri. He looked as if he was handsome once upon a time. Perhaps the drink aged him in a way he would never recover from. It was a shame; older men die faster.

Henri had spent a good hour talking to one elderly gentleman, hoping that he would introduce her to his son. He promised he would introduce them. The old man looked as if a faint gust of wind would blow him away like a feather in the breeze. He was kindly if rather world-weary.

He chronicled his entire life’s history to her and Henri found herself somewhat entranced by the conversation. She waited for him to say that his wife was dead, perhaps she could marry the old man. Henri deeply considered if she was truly desperate enough to marry a man four times older than her.

He talked about how he had been to numerous parties like this one where he escorted his sons and daughters and have them meet their future spouses. It started getting dark before another man approached and politely explained that the old man’s memory was failing him, his son was not looking for a wife because his son died in battle. The new man was his son, happily married and escorting his daughter to the debutante ball.

“Sir, what time is it?” Henri sighed to the man.

He checked his pocket watch and smiled. “It is quarter past, miss. Do you have somewhere to be?”

She looked down to her slippers, feeling rather self-defeated after two hours of failure.

“Yes, I have to meet someone.” Henri smiled sweetly. She delicately shook the old man’s hand. “It’s been a pleasure, sir. And thank _you_ for telling me about his…situation.”

Feeling somewhat relieved at the turn of events, Henrietta weaved through the dense and boisterous crowd of couples and their fathers as she made her way towards the garden. In her time in the manor, she rarely got to see the garden, although the groundskeepers speak of it rather fondly. It was said to be full of rare and exotic plants from tropical countries and had the best view of the ocean.

The vast and deep ocean.

She got rather lost on her way to the garden. Henri only ever used the servant’s routes around the manor so it was a whole new experience walking around as a normal person would. Walking through the glass doors, the cool air brushed against her skin. The air smelled of sea salts and freshly cut grass. Henri breathed it in deeply. This was different from the air in the servant’s quarters, it was not polluted with dust and mould.

Captain Elijah sat on a stone slab, staring down at something in his hand. As Henri approached, it looked to be a pocket watch. He snapped it shut as Henri approached.

He turned to face her with a soft smile. “You kept me waiting.” He snickered.

Henri put her hands on her hips. “You said that you’d be here until sunset.”

“I’m guessing no one else has caught your eye.” He smiled slyly at her.

“Would I be standing here if they did?” She grinned.

Elijah nodded his head at the question. “A very good point.” He patted the stone beside him. “Come, sit. The sunset is beautiful.”

Henri obliged and Elijah shifted across on the slab to make room for her. He smiled brilliantly at her as he reached out and held her hands in his.

He smiled weakly. “I was worried that you were never going to show. But, I’m glad you’re here now.”

“You left quite an impression on me, Captain.” Henri blushed.

“And you on me.”

“We hardly know each other.” Henri giggled. “All you know is my name and my face.”

He squeezed her hands. “And that’s all I needed to know to see what a specimen you are.” His eyes quickly darted towards the horizon. He looked down to his hands and smiled faintly. “In that case, let’s get to know each other better. I’m dying to know some things.”

“Like what?” Henri shuffled closer to him. Internally, her mind was in a panic. What was she going to say to this man?

Perhaps she should have written her story down. Henrietta was a beautiful woman for the taking, what more did he need to know?

“Tell me about your family.” He said softly. “Why isn’t your father here to accompany you?”

“He owns a fishing company.” Henri was a terrible liar, thankfully half-truths existed to help her out. “He’s currently on his way back home from a business venture. He’ll be home tonight.”

“And what of your mother? Any siblings?”

Henri shook her head. “No. Just me and my father. My mother is no longer…she’s no longer with us.”

Elijah’s smile immediately dropped, and his slender eyes began to widen at her. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He paused, his thumbs scratching at Henri’s knuckles. “If I may, what happened?”

“It’s terribly sad.” She inhaled and tried to smile. “She was murdered.”

“Tragic.” Elijah gasped.

“Nothing but a bunch of lowlife thieves robbing a woman of a few coins.” Henri winced. “It cost her, her life and gained them a shilling or two. Father says that I remind him of her…so it’s painful for him.”

Tears started to well up in her eyes, she was getting carried away by the fantasy of it all. If only it had been like that. If only her father hadn’t become a sad and lonely drunk, reminded of his dead wife whenever he sees his daughter’s face. Henrietta has transported herself five years into the past, to before her father had died.

Elijah took one hand and delicately caressed his thumb against her cheek, he smiled softly to her.

“I’m sure she was a beautiful woman,” Elijah said softly. “I know exactly how you feel. My mother died when I was very young. I went and lived with my father.”

“Was he in the Navy too?” Henri smiled weakly.

He looked down to his knees and nodded. “He was. I wanted to be just like him when I was a young boy.” He grinned to her. “Did you have any dreams when you were younger?”

“Just silly domestic dreams. Becoming someone’s little wife and bearing his children.” She shrugged. “Is there more in life for a woman like me?”

He squinted at her. “Really…? Is that all? Nothing big and grand. A life of wonder and adventure?”

“Well, I would like to marry a wealthy man.” She giggled.

Elijah frowned. “And that’s all?”

“Yes.” Henri blushed. “I try to keep my dreams…realistic. I know I’ll never have a life like that.”

“You can. I can give you a life so much better than this.” He said, leaning closer to Henri and gently grasping her chin in one hand.

“You can?” Henri gasped, her heart was pounding. She’d done it. Henri could scarcely believe this was happening.

“Yes.” He smiled sweetly at her, his voice nearly at a whisper. “All you have to do is trust me…And if may be so bold…honour me with a kiss.”

Henri giggled, her face flushed a bright red as Elijah gently pulled her into a kiss. His goatee scratched at her face but she didn’t hate the sensation. Henri’s plump lips gently massaged against his. She wanted more but he pulled away with a faint smile on his face.

The two sat in silence, blushing. Henri averted his gaze as Elijah stared down at her, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. His face was a brighter red than hers was.

Then, his eyes quickly darted to a figure behind her and he gasped. Henri’s eyes looked up to him to see a large man standing behind him.

“Look out!” Elijah shouted before being grabbed from behind and dragged backwards.

Henri shrieked as she turned to face her attacker who swiftly punched her in the face. She fell backwards, her head slamming on the stone slab. She was knocked unconscious in an instant.

After what felt like days later, Henri awoke to the familiar sounds of a ship creaking against the ocean waves. Her eyes flickered open and she was greeted with what appeared to be a captain’s quarters. In the corner of the small room laid a wooden desk and chair, sitting atop it were several scraps of paper. Hanging above was an oil lantern. Looking above her, Henri saw a canvas sheet hung between two beams. Her hands were bound behind her back, thankfully she wasn’t tied to the beam. On the other side of the room sat a vanity table with a broken mirror and several crates of clothes, bottles and paper.

To her right, she saw Elijah leaning against the beam, his hands were also bound behind his back. He looked to the door and frowned.

“Captain!” Henri whispered. “Where are we?”

His eyes snapped to meet hers and he sighed in relief. “Oh, thank goodness. You’re alive! When he punched you I damn near thought he’d killed you.” He smiled softly at her.

“I’m alive for now.” Henri nodded to him and tried to wriggle out of her restraints. “What happened?”

“We’ve been kidnapped by pirates!” Elijah sighed.

“What do they want?” Henri grunted, still struggling with her restraints.

“They want our family’s money.” Elijah sighed. Henri’s eyes widened and she froze, she felt a cold chill down her spine. “They’re holding us ransom. I’ve agreed to their terms, but you weren’t awake yet.”

“No. no. no. no. no. no.” Henri whined, slamming her head against the wooden floor.

“What’s wrong? Your father should be home, and we can send word out to him-”

“No! No! No! No!” Henri cried out. She slammed her head against the floor and tears flowed from her eyes. “No! This can’t be happening! No! Oh God! Please, no!”

“Henrietta?” Elijah said weakly.

“No! Someone wake me up from this nightmare!” She sobbed into the floor.

Elijah spoke oddly calmly for a man in a kidnapping. “Henrietta, please. Everything will be alright. We’ll get in contact with your father and-”

“My father is dead!” Henri cried.

“What but-”

“I lied!”

“What…?”

Henri turned to face him, tears poured down her cheeks. “My father died years ago. I’ve been living as a scullery maid ever since.”

“What?” Elijah gasped, he slowly rose from the floor revealing that his hands had been unbound the entire time. He stared down at the floor.

“I…I’m sorry for lying to you, Captain.” Henri softly sobbed. “But I fear for my life…See, I don’t have any money.”

“WHAT?”

In one swift motion, Elijah had grabbed Henri by the arm and dragged her towards the door. He swung open the door and threw her to the ground, she slid across the damp wood and gently bumped her head on the mast. She looked up in horror as a group of roughly ten men gathered around her and leered at her exposed drawers.

“What do you mean you have no money!” Elijah violently roared.

Henri crawled backwards, pinning herself against the mast as Elijah marched closer towards her. A final tear fell down her face as she stared helplessly at the man.

Was this the same man as before?

Henri scowled at the man. “I mean, I haven’t got a single coin to my god damn name! I’m a poor helpless scullery maid!”

He pulled at his hair and groaned angrily. He stomped his foot in place before pacing back and forth, angrily cursing at himself. Henri’s eyes scanned the ship’s deck, glancing over the men who stood around her. They came in all shapes and sizes. Some were old and others were much younger. Two men, in particular, stood out to her.

One was another man in a naval uniform, his uniform was far neater and was only missing some of the brass buttons. His hair was red and curly. The man looked on at the scene with regretful and embarrassed eyes.

The only man was the only African on board the ship. He wore nothing but brown trousers and suspenders. His hair was short and wiry, finely trimmed close to his head. His dark skin seemed to glisten in the morning sun.

Elijah turned on his heel and pointed a finger to Henri. “What is a scullery maid doing at a debutante ball, anyway?”

“I was trying to find me a rich husband!” Henri hissed at the man.

“Stupid woman!” Elijah scowled. “That’s just going to get you killed!”

“You don’t say, Captain!” Henri boomed. “If you really are a captain!”

The man stamped a foot firmly onto the floor and spread his arms wide. He grinned slyly to her as he mockingly bowed.

“Captain Elijah Barrett, at your service.” He grinned. “This is my ship. And this is my crew.”

Henri glared at him in horror. “What…What are you going to do with me?”

The red-haired man stepped forth. “There’s really nothing we can do. You have no money, no family. There’s nothing to be gained here. However-”

Elijah nodded slowly before cutting the man off. “Just throw her overboard and be done with it.”

“Aye, sir!” The African man said with a salute.

Elijah looked down at Henri one last time and grinned.

“And to whoever was betting, yes I did kiss her!” He snickered as he and the red-haired man disappeared into the captain’s quarter.

Henri stared in horror as several of the men traded small bags of coin between each other. Henri crouched into a ball on the floor and sobbed dry tears into herself. She felt footsteps approach her and hands pull at her restraints, untying her.

Once her hands were free, Henri threw her hands down and slammed them against the wooden floor. She cried out and begged for mercy or some holy intervention.

“Ma’am. Get up.” A deep voice boomed in her ear.

“Please,” Henri gasped. “Please, don’t throw me over. I’ll be useful to you, I promise.”

She felt a hand lightly touch her arm and she aggressively threw herself backwards and crawled along the floor. She breathed heavily, taking in her surroundings as three men gently approached her.

“I’m begging you. Please don’t throw me over!” She reached a hand out to them. “Show me some mercy, please. Some human kindness…Please! I never wanted this to happen.”

“Orders are orders!” A bearded man said gruffly. “You’re of no use to us, love. Should’ve been born rich!”

“I was born rich! See, my father owned a fishing company!” Henri sputtered, crawling backwards along the floor. “It was called Thorne and Ross! Thorne and Ross fishing company!”

“There’s no such thing!” A thin and gangly man squawked.

The bearded man turned to the thin man. “There’s the Ross Company. Her daddy must’ve been Thorne.”

The African man rolled his eyes. “She’s a thorn in our sides if we don’t deal with this now!”

“No!” Henri shrieked. “I can be useful to you, I promise! Please, just let me stay here until you dock the ship. Then I’ll be out of your hair!”

The African squinted at her. “And why would we do that?”

Henri had backed herself against a railing. She breathed deeply before holding her face in her hands, she pulled away when she felt a damp and slimy substance against her skin. Pulling her hands away from her face, she saw that her hands were covered in a thin layer of black residue. Henri slowly revealed her hands to the three men.

“This floor is filthy,” Henri said weakly. “Maybe someone should clean this up for you.”

The two white men slowly glanced over to the African who stared down at her blackened hands. He sighed, reaching down and pulling her onto her feet. Henri bounced off the man’s chest as he held her upright.

His dark eyes stared deeply into her. “Congratulations, scullery maid. You live another day.”


End file.
